Expecting the Unexpected
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: This is a funny story about how the girls of the 7 deal with being pregnant and with Being away at school, being praetor, and Oreos with easy cheese, Will the guys be able to handle it? A.N this is supposed to be a fun story i hope you like it. (Percabeth, Leo/OC, Jasper, Reyna/Nico) *Prequel to "We are Legacies"* Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I made this to be a really fun story. It's about Reyna, Annabeth, Lyric, and Piper getting pregnant all at the same. This story is the kind of prequel to my other story **_**We are Legacies.**_** Contains (Jason/Piper, Percabeth, Reyna/Nico, Leo/OC) Enjoy and Review! **

_Expecting the Unexpected _

Chapter 1: _Finding out. _

_**Many years after the giant war… **_

**Lyric **

"_Shit" _I said pacing around the bathroom.

"Lyric, calm down." Rachel said sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"How many minutes has it been?"

"None. It's literally been about 15 seconds." Rachel laughed. "Lyric, calm down. It's not like Leo's going to be mad, if anything he'll be ecstatic."

"Leo?" I tilted my head. "Oh yea, I guess he is beneficial."

"It's going to be his kid, of course he's beneficial."

"Shut up, we don't know yet if anything, I could've just had food poisoning or like the bird flu."

"Lyric, honey, your pregnant." Rachel said in a soft voice.

"We don't know that yet."

"Actually." She pointed to the stick next to her. "We do."

I ran to pick it up and sure enough it had the horizontal line, indicating what I feared.

"_Shit." _

**Annabeth **

"Babe?" I heard as the front door opened.

"In the kitchen." I called not looking up from the cookbook I was holding. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Why're cooking?" he asked me, kissing the side of my forehead.

"What do you mean? I always cook."

"No, _I _always cook." He laughed. "_You,_ only cook when a) something's bothering you or b) your keeping something from me. So spill it, Wise Girl."

"That was actually a smart conclusion, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, now what's up?"

"Well, it's a little bit of both." I rubbed my thumb over his fingers. "I'm pregnant."

I've never seen anyone's face turn so many shades than Percy's did just now.

"H-How?"

"Do I really need to explain how to you?"

"No, I mean, are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor this morning. Apparently, I'm two weeks in." I said. "Are you—are you mad?"

He tilted his head at me. "No… no, of course not. I'm _excited._" He grabbed my hand. "I love you. That's all that matters now."

"I'm going to look like a whale." I laughed.

"I like whales." He said poking me in my side.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a nerd." I turned my head when I heard the phone ring. I looked at Percy, who was mildly distracted by a piece of dust. "I guess I'll get it." I walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice say, I immediately knew it was Lyric.

"Yup."

"_Shit, _Annabeth, my life has gone to literal shit."

"Why so?"

"She's Preggers." I heard Rachel say in the background followed by a quick thud and a yelp.

"Is it true, Lyric? Are you pregnant?" Percy's head snapped up when he heard that.

"Annabeth, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I thought you wanted kids?"

"I do! But Leo and I have only been married for 6 months. I don't want to bring a kid in the world while we're still getting situated. I mean I'm a dancer. I can't dance with a baby bump."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it, obviously. I want this; I mean I _really _want this. I want a family, and I mean I can always still be a dancer. Whether it is for a company or for myself." She sighed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great. I actually found out I was pregnant too."

"Are you serious? Or are you playing with my emotions?"

"Nope, I'm two weeks in."

"Oh my gods, Annie that's great! We're gonna be whales!"

"Shut up." I growled.

"Well, I'm gonna Iris message Leo. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." I hung up the phone.

**Leo **

"Sup, Fish Face?" I said as the mist took the shape of my wife. _(I really liked saying that.) _

"I thought we were passed that, Flame Boy."

"We're never going to get passed that." I laughed. "So how was your day?"

She blushed and looked down to her hands. "Well, Rachel and I went to go see Melody in _Wicked." _Melody was Lyric's half-sister, who happened to be in musicals. "It was good, I had a lot of fun. Then we went to this restaurant, I forgot the name but I got really sick afterwards. I thought it was food poisoning but it turns out I'm pregnant. And Jules sprained her ankle in practice—."

"Wait, what did you say?" I said, shocked.

"Jules sprained her ankle."

I gave her a look and she sighed. "I said, I'm Pregnant."

My eyes widened. "Is it—Is it mine?"

She gave me a look. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Naw, I'm kidding." I laughed but she still looked depressed.

"You don't seriously think I'd cheat on you, right?"

"Of course not, honey." I smiled. "Do you want me to come back home?"

"Don't be stupid, Valdez. You only have 3 more months of school. I think I'll last without you."

"Yeah but—"

"Valdez, don't you dare drop out of school because I'm pregnant. You're just going to miss the first 3 months. As long as you're here for the important doctor visits, I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay with my mom or maybe Percy until you come back."

"Ok, fine, but I'll miss you."

"I miss you too."

"And I'm going to be thinking about this baby the whole time."

"Me too, considering it's inside me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Reyna **

I don't make stupid decisions.

I _never_ make stupid decisions.

But I can honestly say, I royally fucked up.

It all started when I was sitting in the only bar in New Rome. I was slightly buzzed and I didn't plan on stopping for a while. The neither the bartender or the occupants asked why I was here. Why was the Praetor, our fearless leader, was trying to get shitface drunk? They didn't ask because they knew. They all knew that the one guy I had been in love with was did not only fall in love with another girl when Juno sent him away but now they were married and expecting their first child. You could imagine everyone's excitement.

Everyone's but mine.

"Drinking your problems won't make them go away." I heard next to me. And there was Nico, the utterly creepy Son of Pluto.

"It's sure helps though." I said, swishing around the glass.

"That's how alcohol problems develop."

I laughed. "I wish I did have an alcohol problem. But no, I only drink when I'm upset. And I'm upset."

"I'd imagine this is about Piper and Jason."

"Do you know how it feels to have the one person you care about in this fucked up world ripped away from you."

"Considering my sister who practically raised me joined the hunters and left me. Then died a tragic death, I'd say yes."

"Yes, well at least she's gone. You don't have to see the pain everyday."

"Yes, but I have to live with it." He said. I hummed in agreement.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I said.

Now I won't go into the gory details but you can pretty much guess what happened. I was lonely and he was there. It was supposed to be a one-time thing.

A one-time thing.

That turned into a lifetime thing.

I looked in the mirror at myself. Then down to the sink where the pregnancy test lied. I didn't need it I knew what was happening I was just hoping I was wrong.

I wasn't.

Yea, I never made stupid decisions but when I did I fucked up.

Royally.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Sickness

**A.N here's chapter 2! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 2: _Morning sickness _

**Annabeth **

_It was a close place. I took it up, and held it in my hand. I was a-trembling, because I'd got to decide, forever, betwixt two things, and I knowed it. I studied a minute, sort of holding my breath, and then says to myself— _

I got up. I was feeling sick, no I was sick, and I was going to vomit right now. There was no bathroom near were I was and I was going to be sick _right now._ I looked over to an empty plant pot we had.

"Did you just puke in our plant pot?" Percy said, standing in the doorway.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness, if you get it all the time." I groaned letting my head hit the desk.

"It's fine, Annie. We can just get another pot."

"I told you about calling me Annie."

"I'm sorry." He smiled. But he didn't look sorry. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pickles." I mumbled.

"You hate pickles."

"The baby doesn't."

"Alright, do you just want pickles? Or do you want something to got with it?"

"Do we have any cookie dough?"

"Ok, I'm just going to bring you the pickles."

**Lyric **

I leaned over the toilet for the tenth time today. "Is it too late for me to join the hunters?" I groaned to Thalia, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Honestly, it was too late when you started dating Valdez, because I knew you two wouldn't break up." She laughed.

"I guess so."

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm leaning over a toilet, how do you think I feel?" I said. "I feel like shit."

"I meant with Leo being away at college."

"Oh." I said as I got up to brush my teeth. "I really don't know. I mean part of me wants him to finish school. And the other part wants him with me while I go through this. I really do miss him though."

"But don't you want him to be here for the first trimester. It's sometimes said to be the hardest."

"I'll be fine. I have my mom, who's helping a lot; I have Percy and Annabeth, you and Rachel. I'll be fine, I always am."

"Alright." Thalia shrugged. "Have you thought of names?"

"The thing is literally the size of a pen top. I haven't thought about even giving it a name."

"But come on, every girl has thought about what they want to name their kids, except me, of course."

"Well, the only names that have bounced around my head are girl names like Brooke or River—"

"Sea names? Really?" Thalia mocked.

"I know, how daughter of Poseidon of me." I laughed. "Though there is one name that always stuck."

"What's that?"

"Phoenix."

**Reyna **

"Further more, senators. I believe that…" Octavian's words just drowned out of my ears until he sounded like a white noise machine (A trick I managed to learn many years ago.) I watched Nico sit across the room in his Black toga, which was pinned by a blood red clasp. _What was I going to do? Chances were that Nico did not want a kid; much less by some girl he slept with once. But the only other options besides keeping it were adoption or abortion. And I just didn't know which one I wanted. I—_

I got up and ran past Octavian to the bathroom and threw up my entire lunch.

I washed my face off as best as I could, I was still flushed but it was manageable. I grabbed a mint and a water bottle and headed back into the main hall.

"Nice of you to join us again, Praetor Reyna." Octavian smirked. "Perhaps if you are sick, you can take your leave home."

"I'm fine, Octavian. Please continue your meaningless speech." Octavian kept his mouth agape before clearing his throat and talking for the next half hour.

"Reyna! Reyna wait!" I heard someone say as I walked out the meeting hall. I turned and saw Nico running up to me.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to check if you're ok." He shrugged. "Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's going on?"

"I'm preg…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I'm Pre…"

"Reyna, I can't hear you if your going to mumble."

"I'm Pregnant!" I hissed under my breath.

"What?" If Nico could get any paler, he just did.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm going to get an abortion and we can just forget this ever happened." I said walking away.

Nico stood there before yelling. "What? No!" He ran over to me and turned me around.

I backed out of his grasp. "What do you mean no?" I sneered. "It's in my body, I can do what I want."

"This is just as much my child as it is yours." He said. "I know I'm old fashioned, but I don't think that's the right answer. Now if you just want to have the baby and hand over to me, that's fine. But I will not sit back and let you harm my child."

"Our child."

"Exactly! And it should be just as much my choice as it is yours. And I want to keep the baby."

"Nico, I'm already pushing it with being a female praetor." I said. "Do you know what they could do if they found out that I was not only pregnant but unwed?" I choked back the sobs but it didn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. Nico looked at me for a second before pulling me into a hug. I let myself cry into his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Nico. For the first time in forever, I'm scared." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll protect you. I always protect my family and now you and this baby are a part of it." He said to me. And for some reason I felt better. "And if it helps you could always stay in the underworld."

I laughed. "And become Proserpina? No thank you."

"I'm sure she would love to here you say that." He grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

**A.N *****after chapter bit***** So many people liked this story and favorite and followed this story so fast! I woke up this morning and my email was like Whoa! Anyway, thanks you guys for following and favoriting and reviewing! Please review; I love when I get feedback from you all. And I often respond. So please review also thanks for reading! **

**~Tuff **


	3. Chapter 3: Demigod Only : Vivid Dreams

**A.N I was looking up pregnancy facts and my mom came in my room. I had to sit through a very long lecture for you guys! Chapter 3! Enjoy and Review. **

Chapter 3: _Demigod Only symptom: Vivid dreams _

_**3 Months later… **_

_**2**__**nd**__** trimester. **_

**Percy **

When I came home, I found Annabeth asleep on the base of the stairs. She literally could not make it halfway up the stairs. I chuckled as I scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to our room. I would never say it to her but she was beginning to show and was therefore getting heavier. It didn't matter much to me, I loved her too much for it to matter.

"Mmm…" I heard her groan. "Did I fall asleep?"

"On the stairs, yes."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine."

"I'm hungry."

"Do you want something specific?"

"A milkshake."

"Alright. I can do that."

"From Shake Away."

My eyes bugged out. "You do realize the nearest one is halfway across New York?"

"You better leave now. Looks like rain."

"Alright." I shrugged heading out the door.

**Annabeth **

"_DADDY!" I watched as a toddler, no more than 6 swing down from a very high platform. She remained hanging upside down so she could see her father eye level. It took me a while to realize that was Percy, the little girl was talking to. _

_Percy jumped. "Athena, what did your mom say about climbing things in the house?" _

_Athena. The name replayed in my head. I wouldn't have thought I'd name my first child after my mother but the name did suit the child. She had soft raven locks, which were pulled into pigtails and my gray eyes. Then I realized it wasn't 'the child' it was _my _child. _

"_She said not to, but I was wondering why she would say that?" Athena was smart, I could already tell. Percy pulled her from the high entryway and sat her on the counter of the kitchen. _

"_Well she doesn't want you to hurt yourself from falling." _

"_But Counselor Clarisse says 'Only failures fall.' I'm not a failure, DADDY!" She shouted. _

"_I know, Athens." I smiled a little at the fact that she was nicknamed after one of my favorite cities. "And Clarisse is wrong. What do I always say?" _

"_Even the greatest heroes fall." She smiled. _

"_And I know your going to be a great hero someday. But you're going to fall, eventually. And it takes the greatest hero of them all to get back up." He smiled and picked her up. _

"_I love you, daddy." _

"_I love you too." He laughed. "Now, don't climb the walls again, understood?" _

"_I promise." _

I gasped when I woke up. _What the hell just happened? _I asked myself. I made the mental note to talk to Chiron about that later. I heard the door open downstairs and I ran for the front door. Running right into Percy and pulling him into the biggest hug ever. He seemed startled but hugged me back.

"Wow, all this because I got you a milkshake?"

"No." I shook my head and before I knew it the tears were falling. "You're going to be a great dad, Percy."

"Umm thanks?" He said. "Why are you crying, babe?"

"I'm just so sure of it." I laughed.

**Reyna **

_I watched as a little girl sat in the middle of the living room muttering and petting what looked like thin air. _

"_What is she doing?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw a slightly older version of myself. _

"_What do you mean?" I saw Nico appear next to me. He rolled his eyes. "Chase, I told you to stop raising cats." _

_She looked up startled at her father. "Sorry." She said in a small voice. _

_She looked like Nico, uncannily. She had long hair that curled around her face and the deep brown, almost black eyes her father had. _

_The scene shifted and showed Nico walking around the underworld with Chase. I knew it was a nickname I just didn't know what it stood for. I watched as they entered Hades throne room. _

_I, for one, was shocked by Hades actions toward the child. _

"_Hello beautiful." He said, walking across the room to them. _

"_Uh, hey dad?" Nico said. _

"_Not you." He held his arms out as the Chase stretched to reach him. "How are you, Chastity?" _

_Chastity? Why would I let him name my daughter that? It practically means to refrain from sex! We're practically setting her up to be a Huntress or an Amazon! _

"_GRANDPA HADES!" I heard her shout while hugging him. "Look what I can do!" And for a moment she took on a demonic expression and her gigantic eyes turned almost blood red. _

_Hades laughed. "She's a little terror, isn't she?" The little girl smiled up at him, showing off her fangs. _

I bolted up right when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Rey." Nico said, walking in. "How're are you feeling?"

"We're going to have a demon child." I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I had a dream about her. She was petting ghost cats. And she had red eyes and fangs. We're having the devil's spawn!"

"Well, technically _I'm _the devil's spawn…" I gave him a look. "Reyna calm down, it's probably not as bad as it seems. What did you see?"

I explained my dream to him and he laughed. "That's it?" He said trying to contain his laughter.

"What do you mean _that's it?" _I snapped. "That's enough!"

"Look, I was far worse when I was a child and I turned out fine." He said. "I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with the dream."

"What if I'm a bad mother?" I blurted. "What if she grows up and hates me?"

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"But sometimes I'm so wrapped up in running New Rome that I forget to even eat or bathe. How am I going to raise a child on top of that?"

"You're forgetting that you're not alone anymore." He smirked. "And I'll do everything I can to help you with anything you need."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

**Lyric **

"Lyric, Hey!" Annabeth said as she greeted me with a hug. "Come in! How are you?"

"My feet have grown 2 sizes, my back hurts, and my boobs are so sore, I think they're going to fall off." I plopped down on their couch next to Perseus and motioned to him. "Rub my feet, Percy."

"I'm not rubbing your—"

I shot him a glare and he immediately got to work.

"So, are you excited?" Annabeth said sitting in her desk chair.

"Excited about what?" I said.

"Valdez is coming back today!" She said.

"Oh yea, I suppose that's important."

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm probably going to take a nap when I get home and then I'm going to watch _Bridezillas._" I said.

"You don't have anything special planned? You haven't seen him in 3 months."

"Do I look like the type of person that plans for anything?" I snorted. "Come on, Annabeth you know me."

"I don't know why, but I feel like you're the worst wife ever." Percy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't make him sandwiches and I don't make him iced tea while he sits on the porch in his rocking chair." I said sarcastically. "It's the 21st century, Percy." I gestured at him. "Rub harder."

"Why am I even rubbing your feet?"

"Because I'm your little sister and you love me?"

"When are you going to go get him from the airport?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm, I think he said six?"

"Don't you want to confirm?"

"Naw, it's cool."

"You've gotten lazier since you got pregnant." Percy commented.

"And you've gotten fatter since you've gotten married." I said. "Skipped a few gym visits haven't you?"

"You've also gotten meaner." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just that I'm so bored. I can't dance while I'm pregnant so I need to find work or do something." I sighed. "Is the aquarium hiring, Percy?"

"Yea, Lucinda transferred so we need someone to take her place. I'll put in a good word for you."

"Much appreciated." I smiled until I heard a knock at the door. "Expecting company?" I said.

"Not that I know of." Percy said. "You'll get it."

"Really? I'm pregnant!"

"You're also lazy." The knock came again. Percy just nodded his head at the door.

I got up. "Annabeth, you married an asshole." I said before getting up.

I walked to the door and when I opened it my jaw dropped.

"Valdez!" I shouted, before slamming the door in his face. I exhaled and re-opened the door.

He raised an eyebrow. "Gonna slam the door again?" He asked.

"I just can't believe you're here." I smiled, hugging him. "You said you weren't coming until 6."

"I said 12."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, but its ok I didn't expect you to remember anyway."

"I haven't seen you in 3 months and you want to be an asshole?"

"I'm sorry." He laughed and kissed the top of my head. We pulled apart and he looked at me. Or mainly the round bump that replaced my otherwise flat stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, no complications. Doctor says I'm healthy."

"Mmm…" He nodded placing a hand on my stomach. He seemed distracted.

"You ok, Valdez?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Hmm?" He said. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just… I'm just happy."

I tilted my head at him but quickly shook it off. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4: Vivid Dreams and Cravings

**A.N Chapter 4! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 4: _Vivid dreams and Cravings. _

**Lyric **

"_Phoenix! Phoenix!" I saw a woman running around our house, screaming. I knew it was an older version of me automatically because she ran like half-dead walrus. _

"_Phoenix Esmeralda, you tell me where you are right now!" I said. _God, I've turned into my mother._ I thought to myself. _

"_Here" I heard a small voice. I turned to it and my dream self and I could help but laugh. _

_The little girl was standing in front of us in armor way too big for her and a war helmet that she was trying to keep on her head without falling over. "Oh, sweetie." I heard the woman say running over to the child. "What're you doing?" _

"_I just want to be a fighter like you." The girl said in a tiny voice. _

"_Ah, honey." She took the helmet off the child. "You're not a Fighter." The girl began to frown. "You're so much more than that. You're a Warrior, at least you will be. And I know you'll be the best there is." I watched as "Older me" took the weapons out her hair and clipped them in her daughters hair. "These are my knives. Don't bother trying to use them now they won't work unless you really need them." _

"_But what about you?" She asked. _

"_My fighting days are over." She laughed. "You are the world's next greatest hero." She knelt down in front of Phoenix. "Now she me your warrior face." The little girl bared her teeth and tilted her head back. "We'll work on it." The mother laughed. _

_The scene changed and showed a girl who looked uncannily like me only she had brown eyes. She was ducking under something with a boy who was staring upward. She looked around 15 and her jaw was locked as she knelt. She looked up and she was baring her teeth like the little girl only slightly. I realized that she was my daughter in her teenaged age. _

"_Ezzy, what are we going to do?" The boy said. _

"_I told you not to call me that outside the house." She said. _

"_Sorry 'Phone'" He said, sarcastically but she just smiled. "Now what are we going to do?" _

"_You're going to get the peacock, and I'll fight the Cyclops." _

"_You can't fight him alone!" _

_The girl took out the clips as they turned into knives. "I've done it before, Cece." She patted his cheek before running out until she was in front of the Cyclops. _

_The Cyclops bellowed. "Well, if it isn't the little legacy. Not quite human, not quite God. Still trying to fight like her mother." _

"_If my mom killed you, I can certainly do the same." She yelled up at it. _

_It laughed. "You are not a Demigod hero, legacy. You are just a glorified mutt!" _

"_You're right! I'm not a demigod. But I didn't let that stop me from defeating the Minotaur, Medusa, or the Nemean Lion. No, I may not be a Demigod but I am the world's greatest hero. And you…" She paused. "Your as good as dead." _

_With that my dream went up in flames. _

I gasped when I woke up. I turned over to see Leo still sleeping. I shook him. "Leo?"

He grumbled and turned over. "Leo?" I said, shaking him again.

"Leo!" I screamed and he fell out the bed with a thud.

"What?! Are you ok?!" He said, worried.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said. "Our daughter is badass!"

"What?" He said, confused.

"Our daughter! She's badass!" I said, excitedly. "I had a dream! And she was fighting Cyclopes and she has fire ability and—"

"Lyric, calm down, it's like 4am!"

"Guess what her name is?"

"Mary?"

"Really Valdez, that's such a generic name. Guess harder."

"What is it, Lyric?"

"It's Phoenix, like the bird of flame!"

"Uh-huh." Valdez was getting less and less interested in this conversation.

"And guess what her middle name is?" I said, helping him back onto the bed.

"What is it?"

"Esmeralda." I smiled.

That got his attention. He looked at me and returned my smile. "You said she had fire abilities."

"Yup."

"Phoenix Esmeralda…" he whispered. "I like that." He said, to me.

"I like it too."

**Percy **

_BANG! _

I jumped out of bed as I heard something downstairs. I looked at the clock. 4am? Something had to be happening. I grabbed Riptide and headed downstairs. I didn't know what to expect. Monsters? A burglar?

But what I saw was far from that list.

I saw Annabeth siting in the open fridge, taking a bite out of a wheel of cheese.

My first question was _She's 3 months pregnant, how did she fit in the fridge? _And my second question was _Why is she eating a block of cheese? _She looked up at me and swallowed. We looked at each other for a second, completely silent.

Annabeth started crying.

"I'm so ashamed!" she said, in between sobs.

"Annie, don't cry!" I said sitting next to her on the floor. "Why are you even down here?" I said.

She took a few breaths, calming down. "I got hot."

"So, you decided to sit in the fridge?"

"Seemed logical." She shrugged.

"How did you even fit?"

"I went in stomach first." She said. "And then I wanted cheese, so I got cheese." She looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, just get out the fridge." I said, extending a hand. "And you can't take the cheese to bed."

**Nico **

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Reyna through the phone as I entered the grocery store.

"_Anything smothered in marinara sauce." _

"Anything?" I laughed.

"_No, just get me a bottle of it so I can put it in a bowl." _

"That's disgusting."

"_It's what the baby wants." _

"Alright then." I laughed as I hung up.

I turned into the next aisle and saw Jason standing there. I tried to turn before he saw me but it wasn't long before I heard…

"Nico?"

_Is it too late to shadow travel away? _I turned and saw Jason waving at me. _Yup, too late. _

"Hey, Jason." I said.

"Hey Nico." He said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." _Maybe if I act uninterested we wont have to have this talk…_

"So, how's Reyna?"

"She's fine."

"That's good." He said. "So, you and her are like… what?"

"We're… I don't know what we are." I said truthfully.

"You should ask her." Jason said. "If you don't say anything, Reyna never will."

"How would you know?" I snapped. "You hurt her. And she wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't."

"I know." Jason looked hurt and I immediately regretted stooping that low. "And I wish I hadn't, but I couldn't just fake feelings I didn't have, you know?"

"Yea, I understand." I said. I turned to head to the cash register.

"Hey Nico!" I heard him call after me. I turned around and he sighed. "Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

I contemplated it before sighing.

"You should tell her yourself."


End file.
